¿Y si Gravity Falls fuera?
by Estrella109
Summary: Summary: ¿Y si los personajes de Gravity Falls fueran mujeres?


**Aclaración:** Gravity Falls no me pertenece, todos sus personajes son obra de Alex H. Sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para mis historias sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencia: ¡Esta historia es un UA las personajes son genderbend, y es Yuri. Si no te gusta o eres homofóbico regresa por donde viniste, pero si no, ¡Pasa con todo gusto!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Capitulo único- ¿Y si gravity falls fuera...?**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Los gemelos Pines habían ingresado a la secundaría local de Gravity Falls, saludando con entusiasmo a sus viejos amigos, conocidos, personas qué los ayudaron mucho en su antiguo verano pasado.

—Dipsy-Di, sonríe y deja ya de leer.—El castaño con frenillos empezó a molestar a su hermana-menor por 5 minutos- la peli-café alzó su vista molesta.

—Mabb, déjame en paz.

—¿Andas en tus dias, hermana?—Bromeó el Pines mayor, a lo qué recibió un gruñido por parte de su hermana.

Ambos ingresaron al salón dónde ya todos las sillas estaban casi ocupadas. Buscaron un par de asientos vacíos, casi al fondo de el salón.

El profesor entro y empezó a hablar sobre su clase.

Dipsy aburrida por el incesante charlataneo de su maestro, saco uno de los diarios de su tío Ford y empezó a leerlo. Mabb estaba coqueteando con alguna que otra chica, así qué ella podía leer en el salón ¿No?

—Bueno clase, me complace anunciar que hoy llega una nueva alumna...—Hablo el pedagogo, Dipsy alzó su vista aburrida, y empezó a garabatear en su cuaderno.

Hace un tiempo que su vida se había vuelto pura rutina en Gravity Falls, bueno, al menos antes de la derrota de la demonio Billy Cipher, la más despiadada y psicópata que el mundo conoció alguna vez.

Dipsy sabía bien que Billy no había sido derrotada, pero eso no era algo de que preocuparse, pues la demonio fue atrapada en su forma humana, con poderes limitados pero, estaba indefensa ante ellos, y no sólo eso, si no que al ser encerrada en un cuerpo humano ella se veía parecida a una chica de su misma edad.

Aunque para Dipsy era difícil, tenía que admitir que la rubia era hermosa. Tenía una parte de su cabello negro y otro amarillo, un corto vestido amarillo que cubría medio muslo, ojos ámbar (uno cubierto por su cabello), perfecta dentadura y labios rojizos, cómo si todo el tiempo los anduviera teñido de un lindo sonrojo. En definitiva, la demonio era hermosa, aunque sólo la vio una vez fue suficiente para capturar una parte de su atención. Desde qué fue encerrada en forma humana jamás se le volvió a ver o saber algo de ella.

La castaña suspiro al ver a su maestro abrir la puerta y dejar pasar a la nueva alumna. Agacho la mirada a su libreta y siguió garabateando.

—Les presento a Billy Cipher.

Para Dipsy ésas palabras habían sido cómo un balde frío que cayo sobre ella. Levanto la vista y divisó a Billy, en su forma humana, parada frente a la clase entera.

—Hola, my pine tree~—Canturreo refiriéndose a la Pine. La clase volteó hacía la chica castaña, todos viéndola estupefactos. Dipsy sólo pudo alzar su mano izquierda en señal de saludo y sin más la rubia tomo asiento en la primera fila. Rápidamente todos los alumnos empezaron a querer hablarle, mandarles papelitos con palabras de amor escritas, pero ella seguía con la vista fija en el pizarrón.

Dipsy aún no salía de su shock ¿Qué hacía Billy ahí? Sus ojos se dilataron hasta el punto de parecer platos, un escalofrío recorrió su columna, mientras que gotas de sudor caían de su frente.  
El maestro siguió hablando pero, este no era escuchado por ella. Miro atrás suyo dónde estaba su hermano, pero este parecía no inmutarse por la presencia de su mayor enemiga.

Volteó su mirada hasta su pupitre, pero lo que vio la dejo helada. En una hoja de papel había un dibujo de un triángulo y un pino. Algo que aterro a la menor de los Pines.

Después de una perturbadora hora de clases que para la chica peli-castaña fue eterna, al fin había llegado el recreo. Dipsy no se levantaba de su silla, esperaba que la rubia saliera pero, ella no lo hacía. Su hermano paso al lado de ella y por el de Billy pero, sólo la saludo alegremente y le hizo un ademán de que saliera a disfrutar su recreo.

Billy se levanto de su asiento y camino hacía la castaña.

—¡Hola mi pino! ¿Me extrañaste?—Susurro la rubia aprisionándola en la pared, poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de ella para interponer su huida.

—¿Q-qué h-hac-haces t-tu aquí, Billy?—La rubia sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

—Vine por ti, Pine tree—La castaña no entendía nada. Sintió su cara arder y su respiración cortarse, cuándo la oriental restregó su mejilla contra la de ella.

Dipsy se alejo de ella, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Aunque lo intento no pudo despegarse mucho de la rubia.

—¿Qué demonios quieres conmigo, B-billy?

—Pues, ningún demonio. Recuerda Pino, yo soy una demonio.—Soltó una sonora carcajada por su broma de mal gusto, a lo que Pines la vio de mala manera.

La demonio chasqueo sus dedos y ambas fueron tele-transportadas a otra dimensión. Una especie de alcoba, no tuvo qué ser una genio para saber que era la habitación de Billy.

Delante de ellas apareció un enorme sofa amarillo con retoques de negro. La chica Pines veía todo con asombro e inquietud, no sabía lo que planeaba Billy y eso la asustaba. Billy se lanzo de lleno en su sofa, con su sombrero flotando sobre su cabeza, y de algún lugar desconocido apareció su bastón, quién la rubia tomo gustosa.

—Ven aquí, Pine tree. ¿O qué? ¿Tienes miedo qué te muerda antes de tiempo?— Guiño un ojo coquetamente, provocando un enorme sonrojo en la castaña.

—Vete al infierno.

La rubia soltó en risas—Ya he estado ahí, lo encuentro adorable.

—S-sólo quiero saber una cosa...—Esta vez la de peli-café, alzó su mirada avergonzada hasta la oriental.

—¿Qué quiere saber mi niña?—Agrego, poniendo sus manos bajo su mentón, su voz sonó tan angelical, demasiado para Cipher.

—¿P-por qué llegaste a mi escuela? ¿Por que me tratas así? ¿Que...—Las preguntas de esta fueron calladas al momento en que la rubia chasqueó nuevamente sus dedos, haciéndola aparecer a su lado del sofá.

—Olvidé decírtelo, las responderé una por una—Dipsy lo pensó un poco, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y empezó con su cuestionario.

—¿Por que llegaste a mi escuela?

Guardo silencio esperando una respuesta, Billy sonrió y paso un brazo por sus hombros.

—Quise pasar tiempo contigo—Sonrió muy tiernamente, haciendo que el corazón de la más joven latiera con fuerza.

"Qué linda se ve asi". Pensó, mientras un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

—Oh, ¿Te parezco linda, mi Pine tree?

El rubor se intensificó en las mejillas de la Pines.

—El receso no es eterno y debo responderte, apresúrate Pino.

La de gorra se revolvió incomoda en el sofá, carraspeo un poco y susurro las palabras.

—¿Por que me tratas así?

La Cipher alzó los hombros, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eres interesante, pino. Me dejaste encerrada en mi dimensión, sólo puedo salir en mi forma humana. Me llamas mucho la atención y creí que sería buena idea ver tu forma de vivir y convivir un poco mas contigo.

Dipsy juraba y perjuraba qué en las mejillas de Billy se notaba un ligero rubor, y este crecía cada vez qué hablaba.

—Entonces... ¿No me harás nada?

El rubor creciente en la cara de la rubia se disipo, para dar paso a una sonrisa demasiado felina.

—Nada...—Susurro demasiado cerca de su rostro, sus respiraciones casi chocando.—A menos que tu lo quieras, mi pine tree.

Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, Dipsy ahora se había cegado por el deseo de besar esos labios, de sentirlos sobre los suyos. Su rostro sonrojado, su respiración pesada, sólo podía ver los labios de la contraría y sentir aún más deseos de besarlos, se acerco más a ella y cuando estaban a punto de unir sus labios, la rubia bajo la gorra de Dipsy cubriendo su rostro.

Dipsy quito la gorra de su cara, su rostro sonrojado de irá e indignación. Estaba furiosa. Más su enojo fue aumentando al ver a Cipher riéndose de ella.

—Debiste haber visto tu cara—Volvió a lanzar una gran carcajada la rubia—Perdona pino, ¡Perdona!—Otra vez las risas fueron muchas, lágrimas se atravesaban en los ojos de la peli-rubia.

—Idiota.—Dipsy se cruzó de brazos molesta. Aún se repetían las imágenes en su mente de- el casi beso- de ella y Billy.

La rubia se tiraba en el sofá, no pudiendo soportar la risa. El estómago le ardía y ya la falta de aire se hacía presente.

—¡Ya cállate! No es gracioso.

Billy se fue calmando poco a poco, mientras que Dipsy seguía con los brazos cruzados, aguantando el enojo.

—Esta bien, pino. ¿Ves? Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, te enojas fácilmente y tu sentido del humor es pésimo, por algo me llamas tanto la atención, algo tienes de especial.

Dipsy esta vez volteó hacía ella, con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, descruzo sus brazos y permitió que un sonrojo se instalara en sus mejillas.

—Lo lamento Billy ¿Puedo hacerte una ultima pregunta?

—La acabas de hacer, pino.

Esta vez Dipsy rio estrepitosamente.

—Esta bien, creo que lo merezco.

La rubia sonrió alegremente.

—¿Por qué me tratas diferente ahora?—Soltó de repente, tomando desprevenida a la rubia, quién alzó una ceja confundida.

—Ya te lo dije, me llamas demasiado la atención y creo que hasta podría decir que me gustas.

La castaña tenía un intenso rubor en su rostro. Tomó la mano de Cipher y deposito un beso en su mejilla, causando un enorme rubor en el rostro de la rubia.

—¿Quieres volver? Digo, ya que estamos en la misma clase pues necesitaras a alguien que te ponga al corriente en las tareas.

—Gracias, Pine tree pero, estoy más vieja que la galaxia, se todo sobre el mundo. Creó que me adaptaré fácilmente.

Chasqueo sus dedos y regresaron al salón de clases, justo a tiempo por que el timbre acababa de sonar.

Mabb entro al salón, siendo acompañado de muchas chicas, la clase entera se sentó en sus respectivas sillas. Lo que nadie notó, fue que la mirada que Dippsy le dedicaba a Billy, ya no era la misma.

—¿Lista para una nueva aventura, Pine tree?

La castaña tomo el gracioso corbatín negro del cuello de la demonio, para luego depositar un suave beso en su mejilla.

—Lista, Demonio.

La escuela sería interesante para la pequeña Dipsy. ¿Y cómo no serlo? Si tenía consigo a la demonio de los sueños.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **¡Hola my Lady's and my Lord's! Aquí les traigo un pequeño regalo por mi ausencia estos dias.**

 **espero que este FF recompense la falta de actualizaciones.**

 **como sea~~ ¡Ojala y les haya gustado! Y si fue asi no duden en dejar su review.**

 **~Nos leemos luego~**


End file.
